callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAMAS
The is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops Declassified. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign, often used by Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camo, which is unavailable in multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign(though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and it is the rarest weapon in the game when it is outfitted with Woodland Camouflage, which can only be found in the following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign missions "Contingency" and "Museum", where it can be seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-A-Class stats says it has low damage, although it does as much damage as a M16A4, SCAR-H, AK-47 and TAR-21. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required for a kill at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst, allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat; the FAMAS has much less recoil than the M16A4 with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG Scope, and Thermal Scope, although the M16A4 has even less recoil with the Holographic Sight when compared to a FAMAS with the same attachment. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The Suppressor is available but will reduce the range of the one-burst kill, losing the main advantage of this weapon over the automatic Assault Rifles. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 within the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Suppressed SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery File:FAMAS MW2.png|The FAMAS in first person. FAMAS Iron Sights MW2.png|Aiming down the sights. FAMAS Reloading MW2.png|Reloading the FAMAS. FAMAS White Tape MW2.png|The FAMAS with White Tape Camouflage. FAMAS White Tape 3rd person MW2.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique White Tape Camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAMAS returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a fully automatic weapon with an uncapitalized name, as the Famas. Campaign The Famas can be found in the later missions of Call of Duty: Black Ops, such as "WMD", mainly carried by CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is Mason's primary starting weapon. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked in Create-A-Class, and is available for purchase at level 14. Being an assault rifle, the Famas excels at close-mid range, due to its decent damage and high fire rate. However, at long range, firing the weapon in short bursts is recommended due to its relatively high level of recoil. The weapon is very popular with both beginners and experienced players, due to its versatility, high damage output, ease of use and relatively early unlock. However, because of these traits, excessive or exclusive use of the Famas in multiplayer is widely frowned upon by most players. It requires 3 shots at close range and 4 at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as many other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with 2 headshots nor can it kill in 1 shot at long range in Hardcore modes, and has a slightly shorter 3-hit-kill range than the higher damage Assault Rifles. The gun's major drawback is the relatively high recoil during sustained fire compared to most other assault rifles. The Famas suffers from a significant recoil pull up and to the right, which can drag a player's aim off target during sustained automatic fire. More experienced players using the Famas will pull down and to the left whilst firing full-auto, and burst fire at longer ranges in order to compensate for the recoil. A loadout including Extended Mags or Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger would be a good choice for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through its 30-round magazine and ammo supply rather quickly. Hardened Pro is also a wise perk to use with this weapon, as flinching from being shot, combined with the Famas's strong recoil pull, can often be fatal during a firefight. As of Title Update 10, released June 23rd, 2011, the Famas was altered to diminish its effectiveness, due to its disproportionately high usage within the online community. The Famas now has the second lowest hipfire accuracy and slowest ADS time of the assault rifles. Although Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim are able to counter the effects of the patch, it is currently the poorest handling fully automatic assault rifle available in these respects(only the FAL possesses worse hip-fire accuracy in its category). The Famas' recoil has been marginally increased as well, making it somewhat harder to compensate for during sustained automatic fire. Players using the Famas will need to be aware that the characteristics of this weapon will put them at a slight disadvantage when facing other assault rifles in direct firefights. The Famas has very similar statistics to another assault rifle, the AUG, possessing nearly identical stats before the rebalancing alterations. The main difference between the AUG and Famas lies in the recoil. The Famas has a predictable kick upwards and to the right, whereas the AUG's recoil pulls upwards with a strong side-to-side kick. Many players prefer the Famas' style of recoil, as it is arguably easier to predict and compensate for, thus giving the Famas the advantage at long range. However, at middle and close ranges, the AUG holds the advantage, due to its superior ADS time, hipfire spread, and more centred recoil pattern. Overall, the AUG favours a more aggressive, rushing playstyle, while the Famas' impediments at close range cater the weapon towards a more defensive style. The Famas is a very versatile weapon, due to its 3-4 shots kill ability and high fire rate compared to other assault rifles. The Famas and the AUG both have the second highest damage-per-second of any fully automatic gun in close quarters after the Skorpion, while at long range are second only to the Stoner63. Before it was rebalanced, the Famas was widely considered to be the best overall weapon in Call of Duty: Black Ops, with the weapon's pre-patch statistics earning it ire and infamy amongst the online community. With the patching of the weapon however, players will need to be aware of the gun's recoil and handling disadvantages. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies In Zombies, the Famas can be acquired only from the Mystery Box for 950 points. It has a high fire rate and power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots, since the Famas only requires a few bullets to kill a zombie even past round 8. Overall, it's not an ideal weapon to use, as the reserve ammo is very low, added on top of the high fire rate which could leave the player dependent on Max Ammo or their other weapon after 1 or 2 rounds. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "G16-GL35". The gun comes with an increased magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a happy face reticle but with a random color. However, ammo is still a problem, and it would best be traded for something better by round 20. Famas vs. G16-GL35 Gallery Famas BO.png|The Famas. Famas Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights. Famas reloading BO.png|Reloading the Famas. Famas Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Famas. Famas 3rd person BO.png|The Famas in third-person with Ice Camouflage applied. Famas_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Famas. ELITE_Famas.png|Render of the Famas. G16-GL35_BO.png|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35". G16-GL35 ADS BO.jpg|Aiming the "G16-GL35". Famas BOZ.png|The FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. G16-GL35 BOZ.png|The G16-GL35 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAMAS was scheduled to make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was most likely going to be in the hands of GIGN, and appears to be replaced by the Type 95, although it doesn't appear in the missions in France. It was cut fairly early in development and was nothing more than a placeholder. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Famas was seen in a Gamescom Trailer. Video 248px) Trivia General *In both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is an unusable bipod on the side of the weapon. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *The only level in campaign where the FAMAS has a Holographic Sight is "Loose Ends". *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-A-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. Call of Duty: Black Ops *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas (G16-GL35) is leet speak for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally or if an underbarrel attachment is equipped. **Also engraved on the side is "MAS .223" and "SA 3750402." *On the Create-A-Class display, the Famas's magazine goes through the player model's right forearm. *On the Wii version, the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions. *When a camouflage other than gold is applied, the tape on the weapon's stock changes color to match the gun. *The fire selector, behind and below the back sight, is set on 3 round burst mode. In the game, however, it is fully automatic. FAMAS Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:3 round burst Category:Weapons of Zombies